Transformers: Chronicles (TV Series)
Transformers: Chronicles is an American cartoon animated television series created by Greg Weisman, with both Sam Register and Stephen Davis as executive producers, based on the Transformers franchise by Hasbro. The series is produced by Hasbro Studios and Warner Bros. Animation Television and aired on Cartoon Network in TBD 2018. Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots * Optimus Prime (Voiced by Brian Bloom) - The heroic and brave leader of the Autobots. He transforms into a semi-truck. * Bumblebee (Voiced by Drake Bell) - The team's youngest member and scout. He transforms into a sports car. * Jazz (Voiced by Ogie Banks) - The team's second-in-command who is cool and calm and also enjoy to music. He transforms into a sports car. * Ratchet (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith) - The team's top medic and scientist, despite of his grouchy personality. He transforms into a ambulance. * Ironhide (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) - The team's weapons specialist and Optimus' closest friend. He transforms into a pick-up truck. * Depth Charge (Voiced by David Solobov) - The team's first new recruit and underwater specialist. He transforms into a submarine. * Breakaway (Voiced by Troy Baker) - The Autobots' second new recruit and flyer. He transforms into a jet fighter. Recurring Characters * Ultra Magnus (Voiced by J.K. Simmons) - The sub-commander of the Autobots. He transforms into a trailer truck. * Dinobots ** Grimlock (Also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The most powerful Autobot and leader of the Dinobots. He transforms into a T-Rex. ** Slug (Voiced by ) - ** Swoop (Voiced by ) - * Aerialbots ''' ** '''Superion (Voiced by Jamieson Price) - *** Silverbolt (Voiced by Patrick Seitz) - *** Skydive (Voiced by ) - *** Fireflight (Voiced by ) - *** Windrazor (Voiced by ) - *** Tread Bolt (Voiced by ) - * * * Other Autobots * Elita-One '''(Voiced by Nicole Oliver) - * * '''Alpha Trion (Voiced by Hoon Lee) - * Sentinel Prime (Voiced by Peter Cullen) - Decepticons Main Decepticons * Megatron (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - The evil leader of the Decepticons and Optimus' rival. * Starscream (Voiced by Mark Hamill) - Megatron's treacherous air commander and second-in-command. * Blackout (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - The Decepticons' brute who is matched by his low intelligence. * Brawl (Voiced by Keith David) - The Decepticons third-in-command and military expert. * Bonecrusher (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The Decepticons' powerhouse. * Barricade (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - The Decepticons' scout and Bumblebee's rival. * Soundwave (Voiced by Peter Jessop) - ** Ravage (Voiced by Frank Welker) - * Shockwave (Voiced by Steven Blum) - Recurring Decepticons * Insecticons ''' ** '''Shrapnel (Voiced by ) - ** Kickball (Voiced by ) - ** Bombshell (Voiced by ) - * Constructicons ** Devastator (Voiced by Dave Boat) - *** Scrapper (Voiced by ) - *** Bonecrusher (Voiced by ) - *** Mixmaster (Voiced by ) - *** Hook (Voiced by ) - *** Scavenger (Voiced by ) - *** Long Haul (Voiced by ) - * * * Other Decepticons * Humans * Spike Witwicky (Voiced by Tara Strong) - An young 10-year old boy and ally of the Autobots. * Clancy Witwicky (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Spike's father and Ratchet's human partner. * Carly Spencer (Voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Spike's friend/love interest. * Mitchell "Mitch" Dekker (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Spike's best friend and nieghbor. * Kenny Stantz (Voiced by Sam Lavagnino) - An young 11-year old boy and ally the Decepticons. Episodes See List of Transformers: Chronicles Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner bros. Animation Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Hasbro Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows